


They don't know you.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [18]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddy's trial.</p><p>Season 4 episode 5<br/>Dance with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't know you.

"Are you still looking at Boston Talk."

"No." replies Maura

"Babe, don't look at it, they don't know you."

 

Maura exhales loudly.

 

"I know."

 

She closes the laptop.

 

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful...wait" replies Maura

 

Maura gets off the bed walking over to her closet.

 

"Here."

 

Maura hands Jane some black heels.

 

"Thanks...are you gonna come to the trail?"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I don't know if I can."

 

Jane nods kissing Maura on the lips.

 

"I'll call you."

 

Maura nods.

 


End file.
